Nave da guerra di Zogg
Questa è stata la nave da guerra che Artemis Zogg ha usato come quartier generale durante la sua "presidenza", soprattutto per rubare i pianeti dalle galassie interessate e trasferirli nella propria. Anche se l'aspetto esteriore lasciava a desiderare (design semplice con due propulsori, un cannone e un dotto), la nave era gigantesca, disponendo di molte stanze. Storia ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 1: Ears of War Zogg e Vorn arrivano davanti a Veldin, decidendo di teletrasportarlo. Ratchet e Clank, una volta catturati, sono portati dal Markaziano. Ratchet & Clank: Issue 2: Friends with Benefits Quest'ultimo decide di rinchiuderli a Vartax per non averli tra i piedi. Quando Mr. Klink fallisce il suo incarico, Zogg lo giustizia in diretta dalla nave. Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced La Squadra Eco-Tre-Bravo trova la nave da guerra insieme a Veldin, ma prima di poterla raggiungere essa scompare con il pianeta. Artemis propone un accordo all'equipaggio della Stazione Spaziale Apogee, consistente nella consegna di Ratchet e Clank per salvare Veldin da un'imminente glaciazione. La richiesta viene accettata. Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories Arrivati alla nave tramite un Teletrasporto nella Nebula Hestrus, i due sono privati dell'Onnichiave Millennium 12, che Ratchet consiglia di maneggiare con attenzione a causa della carica. Nonostante chieda di spostare Veldin dalla sua posizione per via dell'affare fatto, il Lombax non viene ascoltato e, quando gli è posto come esempio un vecchio crimine di Vorselon, dice a Zogg che forse sta cercando di ucciderlo con i suoi aneddoti (domandandogli se si renda conto del paragone con un Assassino Terraklon). Dato a Clank il segnale, una bomba viene rilasciata. Quando questi domanda idee per raggiungere il ponte, Ratchet suggerisce la via difficile (gettarsi in combattimento). Il Lombax contatta Sasha e Talwyn chiedendo di sbrigarsi dato che non possono raggiungere il frammento di Cometa di Surinox senza prima far fuori i robot di Zogg; trova una mappa scritta in Markaziano, cercando di capire dove sia la posizione del ponte. Quando Clank chiede come possa non conoscere la lingua dopo tutto il tempo passato con Talwyn, Ratchet dice che è impossibile memorizzare tutti i caratteri, ma il robot fa notare che non rimane molto tempo. Prendendo una strada a caso finiscono in una sala piena di robot da guerra, a cui Ratchet chiede ironicamente se siano pacifici o meno. A seguito dello scontro che segue, gli eroi trovano il frammento e continuano a combattere i nemici, contro cui il Lombax lancia l'ormai scarica arma chiedendosi per quale motivo farlo non funzioni mai. Dopodiché un colpo indirizzato ai due, ma schivato, distrugge la sfera magnoscopica portando Zogg sul posto. Prima che possa sparare a Ratchet, Talwyn arriva per salvarlo ma rimane lei stessa intrappolata oltre a una porta. L'eroe fa di tutto per aprirla ma, su consiglio di Clank, per il bene di Veldin e di Talwyn stessa, decide infine di fuggire a bordo di una capsula. Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms Vorn comunica al suo capo che la prigioniera è miss Apogee, così questi decide di parlarle. Dopo aver spiegato di conoscere suo padre, annuncia l'intenzione di eliminare definitivamente Ratchet e Clank. Più tardi, Garblak tradisce Zogg facendo scappare Talwyn dalla sua cella, ma venendo comunque rintracciato e inseguito dal Markaziano. Intanto il Generale Glahm aziona il Centro di Difesa Planetaria di Veldin. Dopo aver agganciato la Nave da guerra di Zogg, la distrugge una volta per tutte. Quello che non sa, è che il nemico è riuscito a scappare su una nave di salvataggio e si sta dirigendo sulla Stazione Spaziale Apogee. Apparizioni *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 1: Ears of War *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 2: Friends with Benefits'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms'' Categoria:Luoghi della serie a fumetti